Morning
by Cakue-chan
Summary: [Drabble] "Itu bagus, aku bahkan bisa langsung menikahimu." TaeJin/JinTae. BTS Fanfiction. [Kim Seokjin x Kim Taehyung]


**"Morning"**

 **Disclaimer :** Kalo Kim Taehyung dan Kim Seokjin punya saya, udah saya nikahin dari dulu.

 **Rated : T** nyerempet **M** sih.

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Taehyung menggeliat kaku dan membuang napas kasar.

Otot-otot lengannya terasa begitu pegal ketika ia mengangkatnya ke atas; melawan arus gravitasi, lalu menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan saat menguap. Taehyung berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang dirasakannya meski ia sendiri tahu dirinya harus segera bangun.

Taehyung menyingkap selimut cepat, menggeser lengan besar yang entah sejak kapan sudah melingkar manis di pinggangnya dengan kasar (tanpa khawatir si pemilik lengan akan terbangun), setelah itu menempatkan sepasang telapak kakinya pada lantai dingin ketika saling bersentuh.

"Tch," dengus Taehyung sebal, mendadak rasa frustasinya kembali muncul begitu ia mendapati kondisi lantai kamar apartemennya—ralat, apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Seokjin—lagi-lagi terlihat berantakan. Seperti kaos dan kemeja yang bercecer, calana panjang yang menggantung bisu di sudut ranjang, atau lebih parahnya (Taehyung malu ketika melihatnya) _boxer_ berwarna hitam yang tergeletak tak jauh dari pijakannya saat ini. _Pasti milik Hyung_ , pikirnya geli.

Ia mengambil kaos abu longgar yang ditangkap oleh matanya lebih dulu—entah milik siapa—dan memakainya tanpa ragu, lalu mendengus setelahnya. Sial, kaos abu itu pasti milik Seokjin. Tubuhnya jadi tenggelam karena kebesaran, mengekspos sebagian pahanya— _jeez_ , memangnya ia itu wanita apa?

"Ngh …"

Taehyung menoleh. Oh, Seokjin sudah bangun rupanya.

"Pagi, _Hyung_." sapanya jail, tidak lupa tersenyum lebar yang menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya yang khas. Raut wajahnya tampak polos tanpa dibuat-buat. Taehyung memang tipe polos tulen.

Seokjin mengerang pelan, merasa tidak ingin tidurnya terganggu. Sungguh, tubuhnya begitu lelah pagi ini. "Kenapa kau sudah bangun, Taetae? Cepat kembali ke sini."

Taehyung berdecak sebal. "Aiish, jangan malas seperti itu, Seokjin-hyung. Cepat bangun."

Seokjin mengibaskan satu tangan tak acuh, membekap wajah dengan bantal, lalu menarik selimut lebih ke atas lagi. "Aku lelah, Taetae."

"Kalau begitu tidur saja lagi."

"Kim Taehyung, kau tahu aku tidak bisa tidur sendirian."

Bola mata Taehyung berotasi jengah. "Omong kosong," katanya, " _Hyung_ pasti akan tidur di mana saja kalau sudah terlalu lelah."

"Ya, ya, terlalu lelah karena melihatmu yang tertidur seperti bayi."

"Aku tidak tidur seperti bayi!" elak Taehyung keki. Ia sudah berumur 20 tahun, ya Tuhan. Harga dirinya seperti dijatuhkan begitu saja ketika Seokjin menyebutnya bayi. "Ck, berdebat denganmu sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Cepat bangun, aku akan membuat sarapan."

"Satu langkah saja kau berjalan, aku akan menciummu."

Taehyung membatu. "Berhenti bercanda," ia kembali beranjak.

"Dua langkah. Akan kutarik, Taehyung-ah,"

" _Hyung!_ Berhenti—"

"Tiga langkah. Kembali sekarang juga atau aku yang akan ke sana."

"Argh! Aku akan pergi sekarang—"

Namun kecepatan langkah kaki Taehyung tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi kegesitan seorang Kim Seokjin. Pria jangkung itu dengan mudah menarik satu lengan Taehyung dalam satu kali gerakan, melingkarkan tangannya yang lain di sekitar pinggang ramping Taehyung, lalu menindihnya tanpa aba-aba di tempat tidur.

Sadar bahwa kuasa tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh pria di atasnya, Taehyung meronta untuk segera dilepaskan. Meski akhirnya ia harus kembali gagal ketika Seokjin menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya di atas kepala (Seokjin selalu bilang kalau ia sangat suka menahan pergelangan tangan Taehyung seperti ini. Kurus, tangan Taehyung terlalu kurus untuk ukuran pria dan menurut Seokjin itu sangat manis. Membuatnya ingin selalu menahannya meski Taehyung tak ingin).

Pada waktu-waktu tertentu, Seokjin memang bisa terlihat kuat. Contohnya, seperti sekarang ini.

"Lepas, _Hyung_."

"Salah sendiri kau tidak ingin mendengarku."

" _Hyung_ ingin kita kelaparan, eoh?"

"Kalau aku selalu bisa memakanmu, aku jamin tidak akan pernah terjadi."

" _Hyung_ ," rengek Taehyung akhirnya, melawan Seokjin dalam keadaan seperti ini sia-sia. "Kalau tidak melepasku sekarang juga, aku akan menendangmu."

Bibir Seokjin menekuk angkuh, tersenyum puas saat Taehyung mulai kehabisan tenaga. "Lakukan saja, Kim Taehyung. Dan bisa kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selama satu minggu."

"Astaga, bisa tidak berhenti mengancam?" dengus Taehyung keki, ia mencoba menekuk kedua lututnya namun Seokjin berhasil menghentikannya—lagi. "Lepaskan aku sekarang, _Hyung_."

"Coba lepaskan sendiri."

Baiklah, ia sudah berada di batas limitnya sekarang.

"Kau menyebalkan!" tandas Taehyung jengah, satu kakinya yang bebas mulai menendang asal dan tak tentu arah. "Akan kulaporkan pada Namjoon-hyung."

"Oh, ayolah, _dear_ ," suara kekehan terdengar, di saat-saat seperti ini Seokjin selalu gemas melihat tingkah pemuda yang sudah tiga tahun ini hidup bersamanya. " _Hyung_ -mu itu ada di Jepang. Butuh waktu dua hari untuk sampai kemari dan menolongmu."

Taehyung mencibir. "Aku bisa menuntutmu, _Hyung_."

"Itu bagus, aku bahkan bisa langsung menikahimu."

" _Yak_ , sudah kubilang—ah! _Hyung!_ " Taehyung memekik spontan, kedua matanya terpejam dengan refleks begitu Seokjin menunduk, dan menyimpan kepalanya di ceruk leher pemuda kecil itu. Memberinya kecupan pelan dan monoton, setelah itu beralih pada gigitan kecil tanpa peringatan.

Di saat seperti ini, hanya satu cara yang bisa Taehyung lakukan agar bisa terlepas dari cekalan picik dari pria yang bernama Kim Seokjin di depannya ini.

" _Hyung,_ ayo kita putus."

Hening.

Sepasang bola mata yang sering kali meremehkannya itu membelalak.

Taehyung tersenyum menang. _Gotcha!_

"Taehyung—"

Sadar bahwa cekalan di pergelangan tangannya mengendur, Taehyung menekuk kedua lututnya spontan, berkelit ke arah samping dengan gesit dan lincah, lalu menghindar secepat mungkin begitu telapak kakinya berhasil menyentuh dinginnya lantai. Ia mengabaikan suara ringisan yang keluar dari bibir Seokjin. Cih, biar saja. Sesekali Taehyung harus memberinya pelajaran.

(Namun sebelum benar-benar menghilang, ia memberanikan diri untuk memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibir Seokjin yang sedang mematung. Ya, anggap saja _morning kiss_ hari ini).

"Tidak ada jatah sarapan untukmu hari ini, _Hyung_." kalimat finalnya itu ditambah dengan lidah menjulur keluar; meledek Seokjin, setelah itu Taehyung berlari keluar kamar sebelum Seokjin menariknya kembali. "Dan jangan lupa bereskan kamarnya!" teriaknya begitu ia sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Argh! KIM TAEHYUNG! LIHAT SAJA NANTI MALAM!"

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hai :) Akhirnya saya kembali lagi sama JinTae/TaeJin, ya mereka kopel emang samting banget 8""D Btw, makasih yang udah baca fanfic **Nosebleed** dan reviewnya buat : **DiraDesfi26, E12i07G07W05, hunaxx, dhantieee, jeymint, jinvjin, TKTOPKID, cinnynese** XD *ketjup* Makasih juga buat yang udah fave dan follownya~

Terus waktu itu ada yang saran Vkook sama Vhope, saya lagi coba-coba cari feel-nya :"D #apasih.

Terima kasih udah baca :3 Kotak review selalu terbuka kok~


End file.
